


Thank the Inquisitor

by TheScarletteDevil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha Cullen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Do people even read all the way down here?, Halward Pavus Being an Asshole, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dorian, Omega auction houses, Protective Cullen Rutherford, Sassy Dorian is best Dorian, Slow Burn, m-preg maybe, probably rimming, y'all better let me know if you like this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletteDevil/pseuds/TheScarletteDevil
Summary: Dorian couldn’t believe his father.
Well… he could believe him but that is completely not the point.
Nearing his last heat his father, as always, paraded Alphas in front of him, attempting to make him choose one, let them knot him and have little arrogant puppies just like his mother had done, but without the heat bit.(She was a Beta). Dorian said no, as always, and his father seemed to accept his answer.
Seemed to, until his heat had ended and he sold him to an auction house for Omegas.
Dorian, of course, knew it was only to teach him a lesson. He knew Halward would be back to get him before his next heat at the very latest, but the asshole auction house owner didn’t know that. Dorian was treated like every other Omega in this hell hole.





	1. Commander Doglord.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted Fan-Fic so y'all motherfuckers gotta let me know if you like this shit so I keep updating. Plz. Thanksssssss.
> 
>  
> 
> Sidenote:  
> I don't have a planned update time, but as I am a loser with nothing else to do during the day time it should be relatively quick. 
> 
> smut is in later chapters...

Dorian couldn’t believe his father.  


Well… he could believe him but that is completely not the point.  


Nearing his last heat his father, as always, paraded Alphas in front of him, attempting to make him choose one, let them knot him and have little arrogant puppies just like his mother had done, but without the heat bit.(She was a Beta). Dorian said no, as always, and his father seemed to accept his answer.  


Seemed to, until his heat had ended and he sold him to an auction house for Omegas.  
Dorian, of course, knew it was only to teach him a lesson. He knew Halward would be back to get him before his next heat at the very latest, but the asshole auction house owner didn’t know that. Dorian was treated like every other Omega in this hell hole.  


His current state was trussed up and nude on a long stage next to his unfortunate (and younger) fellow Omegas. As was his state the day before that and the day before that. It was getting a bit dull to be honest.  


Alphas did occasionally stopped to appraise him, (They brought a little excitement at least) but moved on to the others. Dorian was almost offended. Actually, he was offended and rightly so. He may not be as young as those around him but he was pretty, he had good hips, nice cheekbones. Honestly a week he’d been here and not one person had made an offer on him. It was insulting.  


With nothing better to do the Altus looked about the room, watching the Alphas that watched him. Most of them looked disinterested; they were either buying for their spouse or child. Others looked… hungry, wanting and desperate. Dorian felt for the young Omegas bought by them. He wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of a starved Alpha.  


Turning his attention to the back of the room he spotted a couple arguing heatedly. Dorian tilted his head curiously. No one argued in public in Tevinter unless they wanted people to hear and these ones were certainly trying to keep their voices low; Foreigners then. Lovely.  
(page split)  


“Cullen, you need this.” Levellan hissed, her hand covering the side of her mouth. Cullen took a deep breath and let it back out trying desperately not to smack the Inquisitor. Josephine would give him an earful for such a public display.  


“I do not need an Omega, Castelle. I am doing just fine on my own.” He hissed back, face red and probably looking like he was about to have an aneurism. So much for keeping calm. Levellan, for her part, was just trying to keep things quiet (again in fear of the wrath of Josephine).  


“Your version of fine and mine must be vastly different.” She snarled then took a step back, huffing. “Cullen, I know you have your reservations about this. You’re older and you’re busy being the commander, but please, do this for your health. It will calm you down, make you happier maybe take your mind of the lyrium. We all agreed this was best, even you in the end; it’s already decided. We are leaving here today with an Omega so you can either help or let me choose for you.” She finished bravely walking off towards the stage. Cullen grumbled about it, but followed the Inquisitor not quite trusting her judgment.  


She had already started examining an Omega that hardly looked old enough to leave home, let alone be bred. He rather quickly said as much to Levellan, who nodded understandingly and moved on . They went down the line slowly, Levellan being sure to stay in one place long enough to force Cullen to say something or accept the Omega they had halted in front of.  


Most of the time they were too young, other times their hips were to narrow or they looked too wild. Levellan always silently accepted his critiques (Though she didn’t understand them all) and moved on to the next. They got about ¾ down the line before Cullen went entirely silent. Castelle, who hadn’t been paying that much attention up to that point, looked at the Omega they stood before.  


He was older, about Cullens age, with dark skin and darker hair. He was chained like the others, but the Omega stood straighter with his hip cocked and his grey eyes alight like he knew he was giving Cullen a momentary Alpha meltdown. (Dorian did know of course). Castelle turned her eyes to the Commander, who looked more than a little hungry. She elbowed him and his gaze snapped to her looking almost accusatory for interrupting.  


“This one?” She asked when his gaze evened out into something more human and less Alpha. The Commanders nose twitched and then crinkled in confusion.  


“Hm?” He grunted, turning his attention immediately back on the Omega. She smacked this time.  


“The reason we came here, Dummy. Is this the one you want?” She asked rather bluntly and that seemed to startle him out of his Alpha haze. A bright red tinge spread across his face and he quickly turned his eyes away the man above him.  


“Ah. Uh… I-I mean-…” He started and that was all she needed to smile and drag him away to where one of the sales assistants were.  


“Hello! May I help you?” She asked with a smile. Cullen full body cringed behind Castelle.  


“We’ve found an Omega we’d like to… purchase?” She answered awkwardly. The assistant smiled even wider.  


“Wonderful! Could you tell me the number?” She asked starting to arrange the stack of papers she had in her arms. Both the Inquisitor and the Commander blinked.  


“The number…?”  


“Yes there was a number on a plaque just below where the Omega was positioned.” She said helpfully. They blinked again.  


“Well it was a male and he had… dark skin and dark… hair…” Castelle trailed off realizing she was describing almost all the male Omegas in the place. “He was older?” She tried. The assistants face lit up.  


“Oh! You mean Dorian.” She said brightly going through the papers before pulling one out. “Number 42. 35 years old, healthy. It looks like he was well taken care of. No marks, mating or otherwise and he has never been bred according to the doctors report from just a few days ago. He’s an excellent choice for someone looking for an older Omega.” She said brightly handing a few sheets to Castelle. The Inquisitor nodded like she knew what she was doing as she read the report.  


“He hasn’t given us much trouble so far though he does like to hear himself talk.” She said, still bright as ever. “If you two could follow me, we’ll get everything sorted out!” She finished, turning on her heel. Levellan followed eagerly as Cullen was filled with a sense of dread.  
\-------- 

Dorian had been pleasantly surprised when the couple stopped before him. They were both attractive; the male, clearly an Alpha if his physique was any indicator, had blond hair and amber colored eyes. Dorian was having a hard time telling if this man was Orlesian or not, but the woman was clearly Dalish, with white hair, blue eyes and a noble look about her that other elves in Tevinter didn’t dare carry. Not to mention the tattoos.  


The man had immediately been captivated by him, and Dorian was more than happy to let his ego be stroked by the handsome Alpha. The woman had nudged him and said something too quiet for Dorian to hear, before the Alpha was dragged away. Dorian sighed and shifted then started bracing himself for the rest of the day when one of the house workers came and unhooked his chains for the ceiling before pulling him off the stage. The Alpha pushed another Omega onto the stage, hooking his wrists in place before escorting Dorian into a back room.  


“Might I ask what you’re doing?” He questioned politely after being shoved into what looked to be a dressing room. The Alpha turned and sneered at him before walking out. “Rude.” He mumbled fiddling with the handcuffs.  
Moments later an older Beta bustled in, and quickly unlocked the metal cuffs, letting them fall to the floor before walking over to the racks of clothes.  


“Hello!” He tried. The Beta snorted, but kept her back turned as she sorted through clothes. “Mind telling me what’s going on?” He tried again a stubborn tinge to his voice.  


“You’re getting adopted, Pup! Gotta make you look nice for the Alpha.” She stated taking out black and gold robes. Dorian froze.  


“Someone bought me?” He asked shrilly. “It didn’t happen to be Magister Pavus, did it?” He continued hopefully.  


“Don’t know their names, but they sure as shit weren’t ‘Vint.” She said bringing the robe up to his chest to see if it fit. The color drained from his face.  


“Put this on.” She said, but then took a look at his face. The Beta sighed. “Look, kid, you’ll be fine. The couple seemed nice enough and the Alpha was quite the looker, if I do say so myself.” She soothed and pushed the robes into his hands.  


“Right… right.” He breathed. He was just bought by an Alpha. He really couldn’t believe his father.


	2. Cole makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. A slightly sucky one because I needed to get myself out of the corner I got trapped in last chapter. Also writers block is a bitch. And so is editing.

    Cullen really couldn’t believe himself. Had he honestly let Josephine, Leliana, and the Inquisitor talk him into buying an Omega?! From Tevinter no less! What in the Makers name was wrong with him?

    “Now is so not the time to be having a crisis Cullen.” Castelle interrupted his internal meltdown. “There is nothing to worry about! Tevene Omegas have good genes and are generally well behaved. You’ll have a grand time with him, I’m sure.” She continued trying (and failing) to soothe him. 

    “Mia is going to have my head.” Cullen groaned, rather pitifully, with his head in his hands. Levellan rolled her eyes.

  
    “Your sister will be much too happy you even found an Omega to care that you bought him.” She teased though still keeping an eye on the door said Omega was due to walk through any moment.

  
    “I can hear the berating already. ‘Oh Cullen, why couldn’t you have found a nice Ferelden Omega?’ ‘Did you really buy him?’ ‘What would mother say?’ ‘What WILL mother say?’” He whined at the last bit evidently remembering his parents would get involved whether he told them or not.

  
    “Chin up Commander. Haven’t you always dreamed of having a family? This is the start of it.” She tried again and unlike her other attempts to perk him up this one, at least partially, worked. Cullen looked at her through his fingers and Castelle tried her best at an encouraging smile. “You’ll have hoards of pups soon enough!” Cullen stood letting out a breath.

    “I suppose you’re right. No going back now. I just… hope he doesn’t reject me.” He stated sadly. That had happened before and it didn’t feel good the first time nor the times after that.

    “Who in their right mind would reject you? The Commander of the Inquisitions army? As strong an Alpha as the Iron Bull himself?” Levellan announced grandly and Cullen gave her a look. Pep talks may work on the troops, but literally no one else took her seriously. The female Levellan had a way of putting her foot in her mouth at the worst of moments.

    The door burst open just then, allowing people to bustle in and (thankfully) cutting Castelle off. The first was the auction houses owner, a slimly little man that Cole, who had been with them at first, immediately disliked. The second was the omega; Dorian. Cullen was… overwhelmed to say the least. His Omega was beautiful and away from the others Cullen was able to smell him and it made him embarrassingly eager.

    The Omegas eyes were downcast with his hands placed in front of him; he was the picture of a submissive Omega. The Auctioneer interrupted Cullen’s gaze by stepping closer to Dorian and showing a wide, slick smile. The Commander immediately wanted to kill him and by the twitching of everyone in the room, his scent showed it.

    “Hello!” He tried to greet casually though it sounded a bit more uneasy than he probably intended. “I am, of course, the owner of this fine establishment.” He stated. Levellan really did try to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace due to the Auctioneer attempting to out-smell Cullen.

    “To what do we owe the pleasure?” She asked politely, her voice coming out more nasally as she refuse to breathe through her nose. The Auctioneers smile grew and he must have replied, but Cullen was distracted by Cole suddenly appearing behind Dorian. Castelle and the Auctioneer continued their conversation, but Cole touched Dorians shoulder and whispered something. The Omega while startled listened and Cole stepped back behind the Auctioneer.

    “Yes well my Cullen already adores him.” Levellan practically gushed griping Cullen’s arm hard enough to bring his attention back to her.

    “I can see that, but wouldn’t you both prefer a younger Omega? One more suited to breeding?” He asked oily smile souring at being denied. Castelle, on the other hand, grinned at him. Cullen wondered just what he missed.

    “Maker no! Dorian is absolutely perfect! A young Omega might panic being taken from Tevinter. You needn’t worry though he’s in good hands. The Inquisition will look after him, Cullens troops especially.” She said sweetly looking to Dorian with a more genuine smile. The Auctioneer on the other hand paled. Levellan turned back to him feigning shock.

    “Oh I didn’t introduce myself did I? Inquisitor Castelle Levellan and this is my Commander, Cullen Rutherford.” She said easily. The man tilted his head down ever so slightly. A sign of submission; ah, so news of the Inquisition had reached Tevinter. Well… rumors at least.

    “Lady Inquisitor I sincerely apologize for not recognizing you.” He said evenly, backing away. “I am sure you have important things to do and I won’t keep you or your Commander any longer.” He exited the room hastily, fear making his smell even worse. The Inquisitor and the Commander watched him leave.

    “…which rumor do you think he heard?” Levellan asked him still looking at the door.

    “I believe it was the one where the Commander tortured blood mages and then fed them to his Mabari.” Cole answered quietly stepping from the corner he’d been lurking in. Cullen scowled.

    “I would never-“ He started to deny the accusation.

    “I know that, but he doesn’t.” Cole was quick to cut him off. “and it’s a good thing I think. He wanted Dorian for…” The spirit trailed off, grimacing. “bad things.” He finished finally. Levellan made a mental note to have one of Leliannas people to take a look at that, but for now there was a fidgeting Omega to greet.

    “Well, now that we’ve settled things, Hello Dorian I’m Castelle.” She introduced cheerfully drawing attention to the slightly timid omega. He didn’t speak, only glanced at Cullen shyly before looking at the floor again. Castelle looked to the commander expectantly.

    “Uh… I’m Cullen.” He stated a bit awkwardly, Dorian twitched but stayed silent. An awkward silence settled over the room.

    “Well… the boat ride will be fun!” Castelle announced marching out.

(Page split)

    Dorian was… unsure to say the least. The boy, Cole, had told him he needn’t worry about anything. Cullen only wanted a family, but he would never force Dorian into anything. The young man had also said that his father was a bad man and he did not want to go home this time. The first part he knew, but the second… he knew he pushed the limits sometimes but he never really put much thought into his father actually snapping.  
It frightened Dorian to think about what Halward might do and so he was obedient. Perhaps the boy was right. He might be better off with the inquisition… in Ferelden. Maker he was probably going to regret this.

    The Alpha… his Alpha guided him outside where the sun was shining bright as ever. The people walking by paid them little attention thought Dorian could feel the protective presence of Cullen behind him. It was… charming in a way. How protective Cullen was over him already; must be a Ferelden thing.

    “Well… I can’t say I’m not surprised. The Inquisitor is rather persuasive at the worst of times.” A woman spoke suddenly from behind them, breaking Dorian out his thoughts. He turned swiftly to see an Alpha woman standing next to the door looking from his Alpha and back to him. “Cassandra Pentaghast.” She introduced herself briskly to him and turned to the Inquisitor. “One of Leliannas spys is probably sending word that Cullen is coming back with an Omega.”

    “Yes, poor Cullen will have to endure weeks of already thought up teasing from Josephine and our dear spy master.” The Inquisitor smiled whilst the female Alpha twitched uneasily.

    “If we have finished all business in Tevinter, might I suggest we make haste back to Sky Hold?” She said and Dorian wondered just what Sky Hold was.

    “Of course Lady Seeker.” Levellan teased and off they were, Dorian pushed to walk in between the Nevarran woman and his Alpha. Anticipation started to fill him. Anticipation of a new life, new family maybe and a… mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me how things are. All feedback welcome because my story arc is literally seven sentences long.  
> Winging it for the win :D


	3. Ooooo, We Gettin' Close to Smtsville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMiGosh I'm so sorry it took me so long. I went on vacation then I tried to grind out a chapter but it was shitty so I started over.   
> P.S. The Election can fuck right off  
> P.S.S I'm thinking about adding Addar as a character-- Feedback?

    The trip to Ferelden was… tense, to say the least. For the entirety of the journey Cullen was protective. Hovering over Dorian and glaring at anyone who got too close for his liking. The man even snapped at Cassandra once; and while poor Cullen was a horny ball of rage and nerves, Dorian was vastly unimpressed.

    At the beginning he had taken every opportunity to escape his mate, though Cullen’s soldiers always found him quickly and managed to look smug when they led him back to their anxious commander. Dorian supposed Castelle is the one he had to thank for beating him into submission.

    “You know he worries about you.” She had told him quietly and Dorian looked to her slowly.

    “Oh really? You mean he doesn’t hover simply because he likes to be annoying?!” He questioned shrilly and the Elf narrowed her eyes.

    “Keep being smart with me and I’ll tell Rylan all your hiding places.” She threatened good naturedly, undeterred by the Mages sour look. “Dorian you have to give him a chance.”

    “Do I?” He asked stubbornly and she scooted closer.

    “You do unless you want to keep hiding behind barrels of fish for the rest of your life.” Castelle pointed out and thought for a moment. “How ‘bout some advice, hm? Cullen will keep hovering until you give him a distraction.” She said helpfully. Dorian looked at her, suspicion etched into his very being.

    “What sort of distraction?” He asked.

    “He’s an Alpha, Dorian. You could bend over in front of him and he’d be distracted thinking about it for an hour. ” She deadpanned and stood in time to see a pair of soldiers looking into some cubby holes.

    “Found him!” She shouted and ran away as Dorian hissed at her. The two Betas stepped toward him, big smiles on their stupid faces. Dorian stood and brushed himself off swiftly, walking towards them.

    “Mr. Pavus.” One greeted kindly, leading Dorian back towards the deck of the ship. The other stayed silent, but as far as Dorian could tell the smug look was still on his face.

    “The Commander was worried about you Mr. Pavus. There are many Alphas here who wouldn’t respect his claim should they find you alone.” The same one continued and Dorian sighed deeply.

    “I know that.” Dorian said quietly and their little group stopped. They’d gotten to the deck and were able to see Cullen talking to Rylen stressfully. The talkative Beta tuned to him, young face caught between concern and mild anger. Dorian was rather surprised the kid hadn’t been an Alpha.

    “Then why do you keep runnin’ away from him?” He asked and Dorian looked to his mate again. He may not like it, but he would have to give the man a fighting chance with him. Dorian exhaled, mind made up.

    “…this is the last time.” He promised quietly and it seemed enough to satisfy the Beta. Dorian walked towards the commander and his second.

(page split)

    “Sir, He’ll be fine. The Betas are all looking for him and… well he is a mage, Commander. I’m sure he can protect himself if it comes to it.” Rylen was saying trying to soothe the anxious Alpha. The opposite was had as Cullens head snapped up.

    “How do you know he’s a mage?” He hissed, though Rylen didn’t flinch.

    “Cassandra gave me his papers to read over and instructed me to tell the soldiers of him when we get back to Skyhold.” Rylen answered easily even as Cullen snorted turned away grumbling about nosy seekers. “As I understand he even went to a college in Tevinter. He’s a necromancer for –“

    “I prefer the term Mortalitasi.” Dorian cut in smartly from behind Cullen. Said Alpha turned to see his mate seemingly unharmed and shivering. Swift steps allowed him to scent the Omega and enfold him entirely in his arms.

    “You’re alright?” Cullen asked anxiously  tracking hands up the other mans sides.

    A muffled reply of “I’m fine.” Soothed the Alpha enough to rumble at Dorian as he cuddled him sweetly, Rylan completely forgotten.

    Things got oddly better after that. Dorian stuck to Cullens side throughout the day and at night there was no awkward wriggling about from the Omega as Cullen pressed close; Cullen suspected the Inquisitor had something to do with it, if the smug looks she sent Dorian were anything to go by.

    Weeks later they’d finally docked and were then immersed in chaos; soldiers, both the ones that came with them and the small entourage that greeted them when they arrived, were scurrying about, transporting cargo from the ship to be prepared to transport across Ferelden. Cullen was in the thick of it directing.

    The commander kept a close eye on Dorian. He stood by the small group of former slaves Castelle had rescued, holding an orphaned baby with little pointed ears. It made the Alphas heart swell a little and he left his soldiers to their own devices making his way over to the Omega and the baby.

    “Dorian.” Cullen greeted and the baby turned to observe him instead of the water. The Omega turned and smile brightly before turning his attention to the cooing baby in his arms. “Does he have a name?”

    “She does not, not yet at least.” He answered, bouncing the elven baby with a soft look. Cullen reached up and brushed a finger against the baby cheek.

    “Plan on naming her?” Cullen asked and the bouncing stopped slowly and Cullen turned to see Dorian with a conflicted look.

    “I suppose I will… she doesn’t exactly have anyone else, does she.” He said softly and rocked back and forth on his feet.

    “Are you alright?” Cullen asked, concerned at the look Dorian had on his face, but his mate gave him a small smile.

    “Just thinking is all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter or so. 
> 
> Again sorry it took me so long.
> 
> All Feedback Welcome! :]

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark I don't care all is appreciated and taken into consideration. I'll update as soon as I can :D


End file.
